Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of video walls, and in particular, it relates to an automatic installation method for a video wall and a related system.
Description of the Related Art
A video wall (or TV wall) is a device or system that includes multiple monitors (televisions) arranged in a plane to display different portions of an image, so that the multiple monitors can be used as a display device having a large screen.
The multiple monitors of the video wall are coupled to a control computer, which controls the display of each of the multiple monitors. Thus, the user can use the control computer to control any one of the multiple monitors that need to be adjusted.
When constructing a video wall, the user installs the multiple monitors that form the desired shape of the video wall, and connects the multiple monitors to the control computer with cables. The user needs to check the identifying code of each of the multiple monitors that form the video wall. After the user matches each identifying code to a corresponding one of the multiple monitors, the user verifies the relationship between the identifying codes and the physical positions of the multiple monitors registered on the control computer. Thereafter, the user can use the control computer to individually control the multiple monitors.
However, in existing video wall system, the user must individually check the identifying code of each of the multiple monitors, and know the physical position of the multiple monitors corresponding to the identifying codes, before he can correctly operate the control computer to individually adjust the multiple monitors. Thus, the installation of the video wall tends to be difficult.
From the above description, it can be seen that conventional method of setting up a video wall (or TV wall) is highly dependent on manual adjustments, such as identifying the position of each monitor (TV); further, the frame size of the monitors (TV), their display adjustments, and various other parameters need to be manually input, in order to successfully form a complete video wall. Thus, in addition to the difficulties, the whole setup process is complex and cumbersome.